Commonwealth armed forces
The armed forces of the Commonwealth, known as the 'Commonwealth armed forces or simply CAF. ' Encomapasses the Commonwealth navy, Army, Air force, Navy and the Commando legion. The Commonwealth armed forces are a deadly and extreamely professional force and is a conscription force, with a reported personnel strenght of 24,600,000 (13,400,000 regular, 13,200,000 regular reserve). The Commonwealth military is the largest on the Unteran continent and one of the largest in the world. The Commonwealth is a recognised nuclear power and has a full arsenal of nuclear weapons and capabilites. In terms of naval power the Commonwealth is a juggernaught, it boasts, destroyers, cruisers, aircraft carriers, battleships, submarines and ballistic submarines. It has began the construction of the first supercarrier, Tauron. The airforce is also a powerful giant, maintaining a steady stream of technologies it has managed to create some of the most deadly fighter jets like the, Fire fly 34, Okar88 and the Hurricane11A. It has around 1100 aircraft in total. The army has become the center of the Commonwealth military for the last 3 years, after the civil war it has began a major upgrade on tactics and weapons. Since 2007 it has become a force to be feared utilising some of the best trained troops in the world and advanced equipment, such as the challenger 2 main battle tank and the Eurocopter. The Commando legion is a 100,000 strong force, composing of the military's best units, simply it is a huge version of the SAS or Delta force. History The history of the Armed forces is short bt bloody. It was offically created on 18th october 1998 with the creation of the Commonwealth. The first war was its invasion of Aluria, this war was short and pretty bloodless. The first 4 years were full of invasions and occupations but these brought more men and technologies to the Armed forces, By 2002 it was 15,000,000 strong force, however the structure of it was off, the Kamarans were given control of the army, since they were the most warlike. But with the civil war (2002-2008) the Armed forces split in two, and suffered huge damage to the command structure aswell as causalties, in the 5 year war, 4.2 million soldiers had died and 8,632,961 were injurded. After the civil war,it was reorganised in a fully multiracial force, the Command is made up of every single nationality of the Commonwealth, each division has a different colonel, who is a different nationality, you will not find a single rank made up of just one nationality. The army mainly was praised as the future of multiculturism. The language barrier is completely gone, since rodarion was named the De-facto language of the Commonwealth. Invasion of the Fedarion republic This is the Armed forces first true war. They invaded on the 26th January 2010, since they denied a invitation to join the Commonwealth. Since the Fedarian republic was watching the Commonwealth through fear, they saw what happens when you say no. They were ready for the Commonwealth. The war is currently still going on, with huge progress for the Armed forces. Its still uncertain if they will have a quick victory. Current strength The commonwealth has one the largest military expenditures in the world, plus one of the largest. with 24.6 million men it is huge. Also boasting a huge production capacity Category:Military of the Commonwealth